1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable tablet stand.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices are often held to view data and/or media displayed thereon. It can be fatiguing to hold the mobile device for extended period. The mobile device can also be placed on a table or the like. But the mobile device can be difficult to view when resting on the table.